


Taking it

by orphan_account



Series: Filthy [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Cock Slut Stiles Stilinski, Comeplay, Creampie, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Filming, M/M, Mentions of double penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Tapes, Spitroasting, Voyeurism, mentions of fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles likes pictures and videos. He likes Derek to record them on Derek's phone, specifically, so that Derek keeps the files. Stiles will watch them, of course-- jerk off to them, or sit on Derek's cock and tell Derek which parts are his favorites-- but he likes that they're on Derek's phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking it

**Author's Note:**

> Porn on porn on porn.
> 
> Not essential to read the series in order, but I would.

Stiles likes pictures and videos. He likes Derek to record them on Derek's phone, specifically, so that Derek keeps the files. Stiles will watch them, of course-- jerk off to them, or sit on Derek's cock and tell Derek which parts are his favorites-- but he likes that they're on Derek's phone. 

Because no one else has them. Because Derek can access them whenever he wants. And-- he wants. When Stiles isn't around, it's hard not to flip through pictures of his face covered in come, mouth open so the camera catches the load on his tongue. Or to watch the first few seconds of a video (just the first few seconds, because he's memorized what happens after and-- Jesus Christ, it's--) in which a man's voice says “spread your cheeks, baby,” and Stiles does, and then two sets of legs step into frame just as a creamy load starts to gush out of Stiles' asshole. 

Derek's favorite is a video, a close up of Stiles' face that he took. He likes it because he remembers being behind the camera, holding his phone steady with both hands. Stiles is looking right into his eyes, gaze fixed just above the camera, and Derek remembers the heat of that stare. Stiles looks hungry and and cocky as shit in the video, like he's about to knock the camera out of Derek's hands and push his tongue down his throat. Instead, though, he closes his eyes, looks briefly like both a saint and a devil, and then his face gets covered in come. His nose, his eyes, his mouth-- all painted with that creamy, transparent come. Stiles wipes his eyelids at the very end before opening his eyes and looking back at Derek. Just before the video ends, he asks, “Can I suck your cock now, D?”

So Stiles likes come. Derek, now, likes it too. He likes to talk about it, likes when Stiles tells him that he'd drink Derek's come out of a glass. He likes it when they go to the club and men jerk off onto Stiles' face in one of the VIP rooms. He likes it when he's pushing a load into Stiles' ass and it's the second, or third, or fifth of the night. He likes how instantly it gets Stiles off, every time. 

He likes when Stiles begs to get a taste: “Just let me suck the tip, baby, come on,” he'll say, dressed for work and already running late. “Let me just give it a little kiss, D, please. Let me kiss it before I go.”

////

Stiles also likes putting things in his ass. Derek's cock, first and foremost. Also dildos, a bottle of hair gel, a maglite flashlight. He likes to push an 18” double dong out of his ass and then hold his hole open for Derek to come inside.

“You know that's made for two people,” Derek muses.

“I sort of wish it was wider,” Stiles shrugs.

It's not the sensation, he explains later. It's something mental. 

“I get worked up just thinking about it, honestly. It's... taboo, I guess?” Stiles is on his back on his bed, waxing philosophical to the ceiling. “I think I'm just turned on by things I shouldn't do. I like things that are wrong, that I'm not supposed to want.” 

Derek's worried, briefly, that he's inadvertently encouraged self-destruction. That Stiles is ashamed of their sex life, of the last year or so of increasingly kinky behavior. It must show on his face, though, because Stiles looks over and corrects him before Derek can even interject.

“No no no, I know! I know-- don't look like that.” Stiles frowns. “I know they're not wrong-wrong. I just... I like how it sounds, you know?” 

He scoots across the bed and straddles Derek, puts his mouth up to his ear so that his lips are dragging across Derek's skin. 

“Your boyfriend likes when you put your fist in his ass,” Stiles whispers. “Your boyfriend likes when ten strangers fuck him raw and come in his ass.” He licks Derek's ear and grinds down on his growing erection. “Your boyfriend loves jizz so much he'll let anyone come in his mouth.”

It's a testament to the growth in their relationship that Derek doesn't question how much it turns him on.

Later he fucks Stiles' face so hard that tears are rolling down Stiles' cheeks, although he doesn't notice until after he's finished. Stiles is on his knees in the bathroom, and he's holding his own cock, making a tight ring at the base with his fingers. Derek squats slightly, gets low for leverage, and then grabs Stiles' hair with both hands. He closes his eyes and just thrusts and thrusts as hard as he can until he comes down Stiles' throat. 

After, they lie in bed, and Derek coaxes Stiles into another round by massing his shoulders and talking softly. 

“My boyfriend likes it when I fuck his face,” Derek whispers. “My boyfriend likes it when he takes two cocks at once.”

////

They haven't actually attempted to fit two cocks into Stiles' ass, although the scenario is featured heavily in their dirty talk. Stiles gets fucked in the face and the ass simultaneously, however, on the regular. 

They like to mix it up, invite different men to join them. Sometimes it's spontaneous, at the club, although they're careful to connect with men they know are clean. They usually fuck Pedro or Matt, one of the men they've known the longest, and Derek likes to let one of them sub in after he's come. Or before. In a private room at the club, he'll fuck Stiles in the ass, then let someone else take his place while he watches. 

Tonight he's second. 

“Are you gonna take my load, hmm? Are you gonna let me squeeze my big cock in your ass?” 

Derek's behind Stiles, who's bent over a couch, and leaning forward to tease him. He looks forward to watch Pedro thrusting lightly into Stiles' mouth, hand on his cheek.

“Pedro, take your cock out of his mouth so he can tell me. Do you want my load in your ass, baby?”

Pedro pulls back and puts a finger under Stiles' chin to tilt his head up. Stiles is panting hard and shaking, nearly moaning. It takes him a minute to answer.

Before he does, Derek looks down at his ass and legs. Derek's been pressed against him, cock hard just between his ass cheeks, but not inside his hole. Leaning back now, Derek can make out a line of come dripping down the inside of Stiles' left thigh. It's driving him crazy, Derek can tell.

He uses both hands to spread Stiles' cheeks for a moment, admire the view, then starts to finger him as he waits for Stiles' response.

“Yeah,” Stiles breathes finally, “like that, fuck. I want you to put your come in my ass. Come on,” he urges, grinding back. “Put your come in me, please-- fuck! Fuck my ass, come on, give me another.” 

It's Matt's come dripping out of Stiles' asshole. Derek wants to make Stiles happy, wants to get off, wants to give him another load of hot come in his ass. He wants to tell Stiles to push it out after, hear Pedro say, “Shh, like that, show us how much come you can take.” He wants to see creamy white running down onto Stiles' balls, wants to hear Stiles ask if he took enough.

For now, Derek just presses his cock into Stiles' crack instead, moves it up and down without penetrating him. His cock catches on the rim of Stiles' asshole, but he doesn't push inside. Stiles' crack is warm and wet. 

Derek's good at this, now. 

“How much do you want it, Stiles?”

Stiles moves his hands back to spread his cheeks, tries to force himself back and push Derek's dick into his slick hole. 

“I want your come so bad, D,” he's promising. “I'll fuck whoever you want, I'll do whatever you want. Please,” he begs, “please just put your come in my ass.”

Derek presses the tip of his dick inside, just pushes Matt's come in and out. “Can you feel that come, baby? Fuck, you already took a big load.”

Stiles was tight tonight. He's been a little stressed, Derek remembers, and short on sleep.

Derek pushes all the way in before Stiles can answer, drapes himself across Stiles' back. “I want you to feel good, baby,” he purrs. “I want you to feel so good. I'm gonna put my come in your ass, alright?” Stiles is nodding and making small gasps as Derek thrusts into him. “I'm gonna fill you up with come and make you feel good, I promise.”

He fucks Stiles like that for a moment, until Pedro says quietly, “Come on, you can do it,” and Derek sees Stiles open his mouth to suck Pedro's cock. He stands up straight then, fucks Stiles harder, watches his body shove forward onto Pedro's cock. 

“Gonna make you feel good,” Derek breathes. “Fuck, baby, you're so good.”

He comes, and Pedro comes, and Stiles sleeps for ten hours.

////

Stiles' favorite video is one from the beginning. From before the club, from when it was just Stiles and Derek. It's the only one that Stiles saves to his phone, too, although he prefers to watch it with Derek.

In it, Stiles is on his knees. His legs are spread wide and he's bracing himself low on his forearms. He's pushing a thick dildo out of his ass, a big black one that Derek bought him. Derek's filming and talking and the camera's shaking, slightly, as Stiles moans and pushes and pushes.

The dildo's big, wide with a beaded shaft. It'd come out easier if Stiles was squatting, but there's something about this position that's sexier. Face down, ass up. Stiles likes it when Derek's behind him, can do whatever he wants.

“Push it out, you can do it,” Derek coaxes. “Jesus, baby-- come on, you can. Show me,” he says. “Let me see that asshole. Let me see.”

Stiles can't push it all the way out, so Derek helps. Uses one hand to pull it out and says, “Fuck me,” loudly, over the squelching sound it makes. Stiles bears down and keeps his ass open, gapes his hole as wide as he can, until Derek can see the shiny pink inside. 

“Good boy,” he murmurs.

Derek can put his thumb inside without touching the rim. 

“I'm so proud of you, baby,” Derek's says, voice low. “Let me come on that pretty hole,” he half asks, “let me come on you, Stiles. Fuck, you're such a good boy.”

The end of the footage is shaky, because Derek's filming with one hand and using the other on his dick. He jerks off for a minute while Stiles holds himself open, hole pulsating and wet with lube. Derek comes across his hole, white stripes falling inside and across the rim.

Stiles rolls onto his back, then, and holds his legs under his knees. His cock is hard as a rock against his stomach. He lifts his ass as far up as he can.

“You promised!” Stiles gasps. Offscreen, Derek's making an exhausted face, or something. He can never remember.

“Derek, make me fucking come,” Stiles demands, letting his head flop back onto the sheets. “Please, fuck my ass, please-- fuck!”

Derek pushes the dildo back into his ass. He pulls it out roughly, then back in, twice. 

Over the wet, suckling sound of the dildo fucking Stiles' ass, Derek's voice says, “Like that, baby?” 

But Stiles is already coming, already dropping his legs to grab his dick with one hand and grab Derek's hand with the other. 

////

“I like it because I remember that night,” Stiles whispers to Derek. He's fucking Derek, but they're talking about Derek fucking Stiles. It happens a lot.

“I love that video-- fuck, D, Jesus you feel good-- fuck, I love that video because I remember how good that felt,” Stiles says. 

Derek just presses his forehead into the bed, lets himself relax his hole and just take it. He's quieter than Stiles when he's getting fucked. 

“That's when I knew I'd let you do anything to me,” Stiles is saying. “I'd let you do anything to my ass, do you know that?” He thrusts hard and long into Derek, just holds it for a second, and then picks up the pace again. 

“I'd let you fuck me with a dildo, or put your fist inside me. Fuck-- God, Derek. I'd take two cocks for you, do you know that? I love you so much, I-- fuck. Fuck, baby--”

Stiles comes inside Derek and squeezes him like he's dying. It's a long minute before he rolls off of him and talks. 

“Derek, I'd do anything for you.”


End file.
